Timing is Everything
by SBlackzgurl62442
Summary: PostHogwarts. Harry & Ginny's timing has never been right for eachother & it may be to late for the two when someone else enters Harry's life.What will happen between HG?
1. Meetings and Surprises

_A/n :I started to write this story when i should have been paying attention in class so i dont know how good it will be. Any way if i should keep going review and let me know or else i wont cuz i dont want to waste my time if know one is going to read it. -thanx_

_oh and i dont own harry potter as we all know_

**

* * *

**

**Meetings and Surprises**

A beautiful, young woman twenty-three years of age, with fiery red hair sat outside a small London, café alone at a table. She was slowly flipping the pages of a muggle magazine that she had found abandoned on the table in which she sat.

She was waiting for the rest of her party to arrive. Since she was able to leave work early, she was the first of her group to arrive at their meeting place.

Ginny Weasley and her friends would get together at least once a week to talk and catch up on events in their lives.

Just then Ginny heard someone call out her name, it was Hermione walking hand in hand with Ron, Ginny's older brother. The couple had been together since their sixth year and were still very much in love.

The two sat down in the chairs across from Ginny. "So how has your day been so far Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"Oh! Its been wonderful, the shop is doing so well, I left early because it's Friday, you know, but Sarah and Jake are handling things for me, they truly are wonderful to have around." Ginny said beaming.

Three years ago after she had graduated Hogwarts, she opened up a small coffee and tea shop in Diagon Alley, of course she did barrow some money from her brothers Fred and George to get started but she was now more then well off.

"I'm glad to see you so happy Ginny," Hermione told her.

"Excuse me are you ready to order?" the waiter came by and asked.

"Yes!" Ron said.

Hermione elbowed him sharply in the stomach and said to the waiter, "No we are waiting for one more."

With that the waiter left, leaving Ron to mumble, " Bloody hell Hermione."

"Well we have to wait for Harry," She said while checking her watch. "He's never late, wonder why he isn't here yet, its not like him," she added.

"He is probably just caught up at the office, when I left to pick you up he was filling out some paperwork." Ron explained to his girlfriend.

Fifteen more minutes passed with Ginny and Hermione conversing about their jobs, while Ron listened with no interest, just then Harry's voice cut in, "Hey guys," he said.

They all turned to find Harry Potter standing there with a big silly grin on his face. They could all see why too. He was standing there hand in hand with a gorgeous young woman, she had light golden brown hair, and honey eyes, perfect teeth, and tan skin. She wore a short white skirt and a low cut pink shirt, which complemented her very well.

"Hi Harry," Hermione managed to say, "Who's your friend?"

"This is Vanessa everyone, Vanessa I'd like you to meet my friends Ron, Hermione, and Ginny," Harry introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Vanessa said in a soft and polite voice.

Ginny rose from her seat, "Why don't you two sit her next to each other and I just go ask the waiter to bring an extra chair for me," she told the two.

"Thank you Gin," Harry said.

Once Ginny returned the group ordered their food and continued to talk for an hour, well Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Vanessa did anyway. Ginny was so bored and felt like the fifth wheel in the group.

She finally announce to the group, "I should really be going back to the shop,"

Vanessa said, "It was nice to have met you."

Ginny gave a polite smile and said good-bye to her friends.

Ginny was not proud of the fact that she had just lied to her friends, but that had to be the worst get together that they had of all time. It had always been just the four of them, not even Neville and Luna were invited, but she guessed times were changing.

She arrived at her flat that was just a few blocks away from the café. She didn't know what to do, she had taken the rest of the day off to be with her friends but she couldn't do that now.

She sat on her living room couch and picked up that week's issue of "Witch Weekly," which she had not had time to ready yet. She found it unusually hard to concentrate for some reason her mind kept going back to the sight of seeing Harry holding the hand of his new girlfriend Vanessa.

As if to make matters worse, when she turned the page of the magazine in great, bold letters the article read, "**Harry Potter Finds New Love?**" and under it there was a rather large picture of him exchanging a kiss with the woman, Ginny had just met at the café.

Ginny quickly closed the magazine and threw it across the room. Why hadn't Harry mentioned to any of them that he was seeing someone? They were supposed to be his best friends.

The next moment there was a loud "**pop**" behind her. Ginny turned quickly to find Hermione standing there.

"How did you know I was here? I said that I was going back to the shop," Ginny asked her friend amazed.

"Honestly Ginny who do you think I am? Besides you said that you had taken the rest of the day off," Hermione pointed out to her. She then walked over and sat next to Ginny on the couch.

"I suppose, I did, didn't I?" Ginny replied.

"What's a matter with you anyway Ginny, you hardly spoke at all during lunch an just left to come and sit here by yourself," Hermione wanted to know.

"Nothing I'm fine," Ginny said.

"Don't you lie to me Ginny Weasley, I know you well enough to know when something is bothering you." Hermione told her in a stern tone.

"Its nothing Hermione I promise, I'm just being stupid that's all," Ginny told her friend.

"Well, I've got a feeling that I'm not going to be able to work this one out, it is between you and him," Hermione said in a wise manner.

"Him who is him?" Ginny questioned feeling very confused.

Hermione sighed, "You know very well that you were just fine until Harry showed up with Vanessa."

"Hermione how can you blame me? I mean first of all he was late, then her brings a total stranger to our weekly get together, and not to mention the fact that _we_, his best friends are the last to know about his very public relationship," Ginny's voice was starting to rise in anger.

"What do you mean by '_his very public relationship_?'" Hermione asked.

Ginny got up walking over to the other side of the room, picking up the copy of

"Witch Weekly," that she had just threw, flipping to the article, and shoved it under her friend's nose.

"Wow, guess your right about _public_," Hermione gasped, "but I did know that he was seeing someone."

"You _what_? No one bothered to tell me? I just have to wait and find out even after the entire wizard world because guess what Hermione this magazine is almost a week old and I only found out today!" Ginny shouted now outraged.

"I would have told you if I had known that you didn't know," snapped Hermione, " I just wonder why he didn't tell you, I mean after all you do spend more time with him then any of us."

"Well I can tell you why, because he's a great git," Ginny yelled still very angry.

"Yes well, I came over for another reason besides Harry's love life." Hermione said trying to change the subject.

"What?" snapped Ginny.

"Ron and I are going to this new club with Harry and Vanessa tonight and they asked me to invite you," Hermione told Ginny with a glint of hope in her eye.

"Well why didn't they invite me then?" asked Ginny.

"Because I was on my way over hear anyway to see if you were alright," Hermione told her.

"Why should I go? It sounds like one of those damned couples things." Ginny said trying to find a good argument.

"Oh no really its not," Hermione said in a rush, "Please say that you'll come, you might meet someone."

"I don't want to meet anyone, I'm to busy for a relationship right now, you know that," Ginny protested.

Hermione just rolled her eyes Ginny always said that even though she wasn't at all busy with anything, the shop was doing very well, and she had hired help.

"I'll think about is okay," Ginny said.

"Fine meet tonight at eight at Ron's flat, and mine" and with that Hermione apperated, leaving Ginny alone once again.

* * *

_A/N: ok let me know!_


	2. Talking and Lying

_A/N: as we all know Hpotter isnt mine.... it would be nice though. well i guess i'll keep dreaming while you read!!!!!!!!_

**

* * *

**

**Talking and Lying**

Ginny sighed and thought to herself, might as well go its not like I have anything better to do anyway.

Ginny just did not understand why seeing Harry with Vanessa had made her so upset. Its not as though she herself had any feelings for Harry besides friendship.

Well, she did at a time when she was young, in her first, second, and third year at Hogwarts. Then later he had taken notice to her in his sixth and seventh year, but she had lost interest, however a year after he had graduated she had felt in again, but he did not. Their timing had always been off. So far they had just been friends for the past six years, with nothing else going on that was mutual.

Ginny showered and picked out her favorite black dress to wear. It was a short halter top, and according to Dean Thomas made her look "very hot." He had seen her wearing it once while she was having dinner with Oliver Wood and a fancy restaurant and he was not at all shy about stating it for the whole restaurant to hear.

She tied her hair back with several strands of red hair left down, falling across her face. She applied her make-up and was ready to go an hour early.

She decided to head over to Ron and Hermione's so that they could spend some time together, seeing as they didn't have much of a chance that afternoon.

Ginny then apparated to the living room of the flat that her brother and Hermione shared together.

"Hey Ron hope you don't mind me coming over early, but I wanted to…" Ginny trailed of what she was saying. She had just spotted Harry sitting across from Ron in a chair looking surprised to see her.

Then she continued, "…speak with Hermione about something."

"She's getting ready," he told her.

"Fine I'll wait for her out here," she sighed.

However just as Ginny sat down on the couch next to Ron, Hermione walked out saying, "I thought that I heard you Ginny. Anyway, Ron will you come help me in the bedroom with something?" She asked.

"Ahhh…Hermione but," he started to complain.

"Now Ronald," Hermione snapped.

The couple left leaving Harry and Ginny very much alone in the living room together.

Ginny gave Harry what she hoped was a smile.

Apparently not because after she had done so he asked, "Is something wrong Gin?"

"No, no…not at all," she assured him.

"Why do you ask?" she questioned not really wanting to know the answer.

"You were quiet at lunch today and Hermione said," he was saying but Ginny cut him off.

"What did _Hermione_ say?"

"Nothing just that," but Ginny never found out what Hermione had told Harry. He was interrupted by a soft knock on the door and stopped his sentence immediately.

He then got up to answer it, only to be greeted by a passionate kiss. It was Vanessa. Feeling embarrassed Ginny turned away concentrating hard on the floor.

After quite a while the couple was still going at it. Ginny now getting impatient cleared her throat loudly, having the desired effect. The two instantly broke apart.

"Oh, hello Ginny," Vanessa greeted her looking flushed.

"Hi," Ginny said frowning. She could already tell that this was going to be a rather long and stressful night. So she rose from her spot on the couch and did some very fast thinking said, "I was just on my way out, I only stopped by to say that I will not be able to make it tonight, I have a date," she then turned to Harry and said, "Tell Ron and Hermione for me will you?"

And with that she didn't even wait for a reply from either or the two. She just walked right past them and out of the flat closing the door behind her.

* * *

_A/N: ok review!!!!!!!_


	3. Tragic Realizations

_A/N: Harry Potter still isnt mine the lastthat i checked maybe you've heard something that i have not?_

**

* * *

**

**Tragic Realizations**

Ginny walked down a busy muggle street in London, not sure of where she was going. She was lost in her own thoughts.

She didn't know what was going on with herself. Before lunch that day, she was sure of herself, happy, honest with her friends, and content with her life.

There in that moment however Ginny felt lost, insecure, emotional, confused, and she didn't know why.

She came upon a park at the end of the street. There were many people walking, after all it was a Friday night, in the middle of June. The perfect time to be out enjoying life.

Ginny walked the pathway for a while still trying to figure out what was going on with herself. She finally grew tired and settled on the grass beneath a large tree.

She sighed kicking off her shoes. She leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes. She listened to the sound of the water in a nearby fountain, the engines of far off cars, and the voices of the people in the distance sounding carefree and cheerful. She breathed in the warm summer air trying to relax.

She sighed drifting off to sleep while sitting there on the grass with her head against the tree. It was a restless sleep, one that she hadn't had since she was around seventeen in her seventh year at Hogwarts. Images of Harry with her in the chamber of secrets, fighting in the Department of Mysteries, him and her in the Gryffindor common room alone at Christmas because Ron and Hermione were off together, and playing on the Gryffindor quidditch team with Harry as captain. The images flashed through her head causing her wake in a panic.

Tears suddenly began to fall down her face. It was happening again. The horrible timing between herself and Harry, it was now her turn once again. She buried her face in her hands sobbing. She was in over her head, way over her head. She did know what to do. She didn't want to go through the pain and the sadness all over again. It was just to much to handle at that moment.

She heard the sound of a woman giggling, she must have been drawing closer to upon the area in which Ginny sat for the laughter was growing nearer. The footsteps of the people were approaching her. Ginny didn't bother to look up. Then a man let out a laugh. Then silence and a voice with a sharp whisper, "Shhh listen, do you hear that? It's coming from over here," the woman said.

Ginny knew that they were talking about her, but still didn't bother to look up.

"Excuse me miss?" the man asked, "Are you all right?"

Ginny answered, "Yes, fine," Ginny answered still keeping her face in her hands.

"Are you quite sure?" the man asked double-checking.

This time Ginny looked up to answer only to look up into the eyes of Harry Potter, standing with his arm around Vanessa.

"Ginny?" he asked.

"Oh god…Harry," Ginny choked, burying her face once again into her hands.

Harry rushed to Ginny's side, pulling her hands down, to see her face. Vanessa remained where she was, she was to shocked at the sight of finding Ginny there.

"What are you doing here Gin?" Harry questioned.

"I…I…fancied a walk," she stuttered.

"At four in the morning?" he gasped.

"It wasn't four in the morning when I left," she told him.

"Well what time was it?" he asked.

"I don't know about 7:30," she said then froze. She had just messed up badly.

"7:30 that's impossible, that's the time you left for your date," Harry told her.

"I did say that didn't I Harry?" Ginny replied, standing up, "I'm truly sorry Harry," and with that she started to leave.

She heard Harry say, "But Ginny," but it was to late she had already apparated away.

* * *

_A/N: ok now review so that i know you like it and i'll update if you do._


	4. Hiding the Truth

_A/N: yes we all no Harry Potter and friends arn't mine _**

* * *

**

**Hiding the Truth**

Ginny was so ashamed of herself. It was Monday morning when she finally got out of her

bed, in her dark room, with all the blinds closed.

She had stayed locked in her room the rest of the weekend after she had been found by Harry and Vanessa in the park. She was extremely embarrassed by the whole situation and them finding her in the park just made matters worse.

Once on Sunday she had thought she heard a knock on her bedroom door, but decided that it was only her imagination. Perhaps some part of her needed a friend to comfort her and wanted to be found in her state of distress.

However it was now Monday and she knew that she had to her on with her life, no matter how depressing it was. It was all just so hard when she longed so much for her life to go back to the way it was before that past Friday. He troubles seemed so far away and distant. It had all just hit her so fast, she wasn't ready for such a drastic change in events.

She arrived at the shop early to check on how the weekend business had went without her. She knew that she no longer needed to go in everyday after all she was doing so well, but she knew that she would be bored without it. Everyone else worked, why shouldn't she.

The first thing she saw when she walked in was a young lady nineteen years of age. She was serving coffee to customers. It was Sarah. Ginny had hired her three months ago to handle the morning shift and her cousin Jake for the afternoon.

Once Sarah had finished serving the current customers she turned smiling to Ginny, "Morning Ginny, how was the weekend?"

"I'll tell you later, but for now if anyone asks to see me say that I'm not here," Ginny sighed.

"That bad huh?" Sarah asked.

Ginny just shrugged before disappearing into her office.

The office was rather comfortable for being an office. There was naturally a desk in which Ginny would sit to fill out order forms and supplies lists. However there was also a small couch, potted plants and flowers, and several photographs of her friends. It was rather enjoyable, not at all stressful.

Ginny sat down on the comfortable couch, tilting back to rest. She didn't feel like working at all. There was a soft knock on the door and Sarah came in. She was young and always cheerful. She had blond hair and blue eyes and had become a good friend if Ginny.

"Jake just arrived, he was bored and decided to drop in, so I put him to work " she laughed.

Ginny sighed, "Good."

"What's wrong?" Sarah questioned.

At first Ginny was apprehensive about telling her story, but it all came out, all the events since she had left the shop on Friday. When she had finished there was a short silence.

Then Sarah bit her bottom lip then began to speak trying to be careful, "Well, this could be a problem, but the only sensible answer that I can come up with is for you to tell Harry the way you feel."

Ginny quickly said, "Oh no I could never do that."

"Sure you could Ginny," encouraged Sarah.

"Yeah maybe," Ginny said more to get Sarah to stop pressing her because she knew that she could never tell Harry the truth.

The two girls were then interrupted by someone entering the office. It was Hermione, "Morning Sarah, Ginny we need to talk."

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Ginny asked.

"This is more important," Hermione said.

Both girls gasped. Nothing was ever so important to Hermione that she would miss work.

"Well, I think that I should get back to work and leave you two to talk," Sarah announced, then glanced at Ginny as though checking if she was okay before disappearing out the door.

Hermione got strait to the point, "What happened the other night? You said that you would come with us, then I leave you alone for a few minutes to talk with Harry and the next thing I know your gone and said you had a "date" honestly Ginny, Ron even saw through that lie." She stopped waiting for Ginny to reply.

"_Harry_ didn't see through it though"

"Harry is just…what did you say?"

"You know when he found me?" Ginny muttered looking closely at her hands.

"Funny, he hasn't mention that, what happened?" Hermione asked looking confused.

"He …didn't tell you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" Hermione said with a bit of inpatients in her voice.

Ginny slowly stood up, with a dazed look on her face.

"I…I…have to go somewhere Hermione," Ginny said in a far off voice.

"What? Where?" Hermione questioned looking at Ginny entirely confused, but it was to late Ginny had already walked out.

Ginny walked the five blocks to the Ministry of Magic, she checked in as a visitor, and was now stepping off the lift onto the floor with the Aurors offices.

As she walked the distance to the cubicles that the Aurors used, people turned their heads to look, wondering what this beautiful red head was doing there. Of course

some of them recognized her because both her father and brother Ron worked on that floor. However Ginny didn't even notice the attention she had drawn to herself. Her mind was set on what she was going to do.

Just then a tall, red haired figure stepped out of the cubicle directly in front of her and said in a rather loud voice, "Ginny?"

"Hello Ron," Ginny muttered, looking at her feet to hide the fact that she was now turning bright pink.

When she looked up again she saw Harry, he had appeared next to her brother, it apparently was his cubicle that Ron had been visiting. He was looking at her with a questioning look.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

Ginny turned to Harry, trying to regain her composer, " I was actually here to talk to _you_

Harry."

"Fine I see how it is little sister," and with that Ron walked away.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"Well, I was kind of hopping to talk to you about you know, about what happened on Friday."

"Okay," he said.

"Thank you so much for not telling Hermione. She would have been frantic."

"I just figured that was the last thing that you needed right now," He said with concern in his eyes.

"Believe me it is," Ginny said in a wiry voice.

"Gin?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Why were you in that park?"

"Harry I just…"

But Ginny was saved the trouble of having to explain anything to Harry once again by the arrival of Vanessa.

At first she didn't even acknowledge Ginny's presents, then she turned, not meeting Ginny's eyes and said, " Good to see you Ginny," then turned back to Harry saying, "We should really get going, I don't have a long lunch today."

"Sorry Gin, I guess we'll have to talk later," said Harry with a regretful look.

"Yeah that's fine Harry," Ginny said, she would have been relieved for an interruption, but since it was Vanessa, she would have rather told Harry everything.

And she stood there alone in the middle of the hallway watching Vanessa lead Harry away, with her hands around his waist and his around her shoulders. She sighed before turning and walking back the way she had come, alone…

* * *

_A/N: and now it is time for the best part! write those reviews so that i can write the next chapter_


	5. Hopeless Confessions

_A/N: H. Potter isn't mine!_

* * *

**Hopeless Confessions**

It was now evening and Ginny sat alone in her flat watching her muggle television, not really seeing what was going on. She was to wrapped up in her own thoughts.

Just then, there was a soft knock on her door. She thought to herself, _wonder who that could be_. When she opened the door she came face to face with Harry once again looking into those eyes.

"Hey Gin, sorry to barge in on you like this but I think that we need to finish our conversation that we started earlier," he said with a smile.

"Oh yeah sure come on in," she said stepping back to let him in, she was rather surprised that he would want to continue their conversation so soon, and wasn't at all prepared.

"Wow, I just realized that I haven't been over in a while," Harry said in an off hand sort of way.

Ginny who had just turned off the television muttered, "Lucky you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Harry losing his cheery manor.

"What I mean is… I never see you anymore, that's all," Ginny told him trying not to sound upset.

"I'm sorry about that Gin, it's just that I've been busy," he explained.

"Yeah I know, with _Vanessa_."

"You don't like her?" he asked looking hurt.

"I don't know," Ginny sighed. Then motioned for him to follow her over to the couch.

Once they were sitting Harry wasted no time in asking, "So why were you at the park?"

"You have to understand Harry, about that I… wait a minute, what do you mean '_why was I at the park_' when _I_ should be asking why _you_ were there?" Ginny had just been about to explain to Harry that she was just having some sort of bad day when it occurred to her that he should have never found her in the first place.

"Well Ginny if you really must know, Vanessa and I cut through on the way back to her place, she lives just on the other side of that park." Harry explained to her.

"Oh well how was I to know that?" snapped Ginny.

Harry sighed, "Ginny just tell me what's wrong. I know there is something wrong because of the way you were at lunch, at Ron's, and the park."

"Lunch? What do you mean at lunch?" Ginny was shocked that he had even noticed her at lunch.

"You weren't at all yourself Gin. You didn't even talk and you never so much as looked at Vanessa without cringing," he spoke as though he thought Ginny would attack him at any moment.

"I did NOT," Ginny growled.

"Gin, I saw you," he argued.

"How can you have saw me when you were to busy making goo-goo eyes at that _Vanessa_?" Ginny yelled and then cringed; she knew that she had just sounded like a jealous thirteen year old.

Harry looked as though he was trying to find the words to say something, so Ginny said, "Look Harry I'm sorry that I'm acting like a selfish prat okay. I just need to get used to the fact that things at going to be different from now on."

"Gin, nothing is going to change."

"But Harry it already has."

"How?" he now looked extremely confused.

Ginny was holding her breath, she didn't want to tell him, but was getting close. So she said, "Look Harry I think it would be better if you'd just go."

She then rose from the couch looking down at Harry, "You didn't answer my question Gin," he said.

"Harry, how can you be so blind?"

"Maybe I am, but at least I tell you things," he protested.

"_You_ do not tell me anything," Ginny yelled.

"Oh yes I do" Harry said looking taken aback.

"No, because if you did then I would have known about Vanessa before the rest of the world did!" said Ginny still yelling.

"Why do you care so much anyway!" Harry yelled back.

"Because I wish it was ME!" Ginny yelled and then froze, she felt her heart stop, her blood turn ice cold, she hadn't meant to say that.

She wasn't supposed to tell Harry, this wasn't at all going as she had planed. So she decided to come up with the courage and just say it, "because I, being the stupid little girl that I am, have once again fallen completely and totally head over heels for someone who doesn't want me in return. There, now if you don't mind I…I… really think…" but Ginny couldn't finish her sentence. She choked on her words looking at a very pale and shocked Harry, then turned and ran into her bedroom locking the door. Feeling once again like a total idiot.

* * *

_A/N: tHANK YOU FOR all of your reviews so far, however if you want more then it must continue or else i will think no one is reading and not update anymore so review and you shall be rewarded...until next time cheers!_


	6. Dinner and News

_A/N: Yes i own everything about Harry Potter (April Fools) Happy B-day Fred & George!_

**

* * *

**

**Dinner and News**

A week had passed since Ginny had let the truth slip to Harry and she was surprised yet, gracious that she had not seen a sign of him or any of her friends for that matter all week.

She was now standing in front of the Burrow. Her mother had sent her an owl the previous day telling her that she wanted everyone over for dinner because it had been so long since they had all been together.

She stood in the front garden dreading what was about to come. She knows that _he_ would be there after all.

When Ginny finally got the nerve she went inside. She walked into the kitchen and everyone was already seated. Her dad was at the far end of the table next to Ron and Hermione, next to him was Fred. Across from Fred sat George. Mum was across form dad, and the only empty seat was across from Harry.

Ginny walked over trying to maintain what little poise and self-confidence that she had left. Everyone greeted her with a welcoming smile.

As she took her seat her eyes met Harry's deep green ones. She felt her heart begin to pound in her ears before looking away.

She turned to face the rest of the group. Hermione was now standing and started to speak, "Well now that we are all here I have something to share with you all. I have gotten a promotion at work! As of Monday I am the new head of Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

Everyone gasped. George said, "Well, I guess that means SPEW is going to make a come back."

"It was never gone and besides, it's S.P.E.W." Hermione shot back.

Ginny cut in before things could get nasty, "That's wonderful Hermione."

Everyone gave Hermione their congratulations. Dinner then continued as normally as in possibly could be at the Weasley house. Mrs.Weasley's usual picking, Fred and George's usual jokes, and Ron's endless quidditch talk.

After dinner Hermione helped Mrs.Weasley with the dishes and the men and Ginny remained sitting around the table talking. When the conversation switched to girls Ginny decided that she had enough of the "Men Talk."

She rose from the table saying, "I'm going for a walk."

Harry caught her eye giving her a questioning look, Ginny just rolled eyes in return and walked away without looking back.

Once outside, she was able to breathe again. She hadn't realized it but she hadn't taken a proper breath since she entered the house at the beginning of the evening. She felt the warm summer air fill her lungs. It helped her feel more relaxed.

Ginny then continued down to a path near the house which would take her to a small creek in the nearby woods. She followed the familiar path that was lit by the bright moon.

Once she arrived, she sat down on a patch of grass that was a bit moist with the evening dew.

She closed her eyes listening to the familiar sound of the water traveling over the rocks. She was sucked back in time to a summer five years ago when she and Hermione had sat in that very spot she was in now hiding from the boys. They had been pestering them all day about wanting them to join them in playing quidditch. Ginny wouldn't have minded playing but she new that she shouldn't leave Hermione alone no matter how much she said that she would not mind.

Just then Ginny jumped and was snapped back into present time. A twig had broken behind her and she saw Harry emerge off the path behind her.

"Oh it is only you," she said coolly. She didn't understand why she was upset with him, she knew that he should be the one angry at her because of her crazy behavior the last time they had spoken.

"Sorry to bother you but, I think that you and I should talk," he said just as coolly.

"Well I think that I have done enough talking to you lately," she snapped.

"Well _I_ don't," he argued.

"Well that's just too bad," Ginny yelled.

Harry took a deep breath and said, "I didn't come here to fight, alright Gin?"

"Well why did you come here then?" she asked in return.

"I already told you, to talk," he said in a desperate tone.

"Well go talk to your girlfriend and leave me the hell alone like before," Ginny shouted at him. He looked as though she had just slapped him across the face. She knew that she was being harsh but didn't care, she just wanted him to go. To be around him when she couldn't have him just hurt her to much.

"Just hear me out ok _Ginny_?" Harry pleaded.

"I'd rather not," and with that she walked away leaving Harry standing there in the moon light by himself.

If they had been on better terms Ginny would have thought the whole situation was terribly romantic. What with the moon and the water, it was such a waste that it would only be like that in her dreams.

When Ginny entered the house again she found everyone settled in the sitting room.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked.

"Oh he umm…wanted to stay out a bit longer," she told them.

Hermione shot her a questioning look which Ginny chose to ignore and took a seat on the sofa between Fred and George.

"So Ginny how have things been going with you?" asked her mum.

"Fine mum," she replied.

"Anything other then work going on at the moment?" she questioned.

"No mum."

"You know it shouldn't be all work and no play at you age," her father said.

"Your father's right dear you should go out and have some fun," her mum added.

Just then Harry entered the room distracting her mum's attention, "Speaking of fun, Harry dear how about you and that Vanessa girl I've been reading about in the papers, and when will we be meeting her?"

"Well Mrs.Weasley, I broke up with her last week," said Harry.

Ginny gasped at his words causing everyone in the room to look in her direction, well everyone but Harry he was staring hard in the opposite direction as though determined not to look at her.

After everyone had recovered from Ginny's distraction the conversation was once again turned to Harry, "We are all sorry to hear that dear," Mrs.Weasley said.

"Yes well Mrs.Weasley, everyone, I really should get going. I'm rather tired," he said clearly wanting to leave.

"You poor dear, yes do go home and get some rest," she said.

"Thank you for having me over," he said and turned to Ron and Hermione, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Sure mate," Ron said.

Harry left the room. As soon as Ginny heard the front door shut she jumped from her seat, "I'll be back, I have just forgotten to ask Harry something," and with that she ran out of the room.

* * *

_AN: Sorry I took so long to update but my old computer died so i lost everything and then i had to wait for another one anyway i wont take so long to update next time. Thank you for the great reviews last time keep it up they keep me going. _


	7. The Truth is Out

_A/N: By now we all know Harry Poter isn't mine but just incase I will say it again, Sorry Harry Potter isn't mine._

**

* * *

**

**The Truth is Out**

Ginny spotted Harry at the edge of the yard, with his wand raised getting ready to apparate away.

"Harry wait," she called out to him across the lawn.

He turned in surprise to see her crossing the lawn.

She waited until she had reached him before she started to say anything else to him.

"Listen Harry, I'm sorry about yelling at you tonight, I should have listened to you," she told him.

"It's fine," he said, not quite meeting her eyes.

"No, it isn't and I'm sorry about Vanessa. It wasn't because of me was it?" she questioned.

"Actually it was," that wasn't exactly the answer that Ginny had wanted to hear but, at least he was being honest with her.

"You broke up with her because _I _told you that I didn't like her?" Ginny asked Harry looking at him as though he were out of his mind.

"Well actually you know that day you showed up at the Ministry?" he asked.

"Yes," she said wanting to know where this was going because so far she could see no connection in the events.

"Well," he sighed before continuing, "While I was at lunch that day with her she happened to mention that she didn't like you all that well, I think the whole park thing freaked her out, and she preferred that I was no longer your friend, so I broke it off, right then" he said in an offhand tone.

"But you _like_ her," Ginny argued.

"_Liked_," he corrected, and besides, "I didn't like her half as much as I like you," Harry said with a grin now tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"But…wait WHAT?" Ginny was shocked at his words.

"Ginny you have been there for me when I needed someone the most, you never gave up on me, and when Vanessa asked me to no longer be your friend, I just couldn't do that and so I went to see you that night because I needed to talk with one of my best friends. Then it turns out that you still feel something more for me as I do for you," he said with a look in his eyes that she had never seen before.

"Wait you still have feelings for _me_?" she asked.

"Yes Gin, the only reason that I went out with Vanessa was because I thought that I didn't have a shot with you, I thought that you had moved on so that I would have to too," he explained with a look of care in his emerald eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, like when I poured my heart out to you or tonight by the creek?" she asked, feeling extremely confused.

"Because you never gave me the chance," he said, with a look of hurt in his eyes.

"Harry… I don't know what to say," she said with sorrow in here voice.

She saw his face relax and then he spoke, "Don't say anything," and with that he reached out and pulled her closer to him so that their bodies were touching and he kissed her and for a moment all thought left Ginny's head.

Then she pulled away gasping, "What is it?" he asked.

"It just looks like we got our timing right for once," she giggled.

He grinned just before she pulled him into another kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, and his were around her waist. It was a kiss like she had never before experienced. It was like warm, sweet, and a tingly feeling was going all through her body. She knew that this was the real thing.

They were interrupted soon by the sound of cheers. The couple quickly broke apart and saw that everyone from dinner was assembled in the front garden with smiles on their faces.

Ron yelled out, "It's about bloody time you two figured things out, I mean we all knew."

Ginny turned back to Harry and said, "Well at least we don't have to worry about telling the family, they already approve," and with that they joined the rest of the group and went back in the house forgetting about all their previous worries.

**_The End _**

* * *

_A/N: _

_Well there you all go,_

_This story is now complete,_

_So please review,_

_And make me oh so happy!_

I would also just like to thank my many reviewers for their great encouragement so until next time CHEERS!


End file.
